Total Drama Highschool
by tdibridgettefan
Summary: Well...I love TD series so I had to write it. Basically, we have our characters from Total Drama, which at this point does not exist, at age 14, surviving high school. I think I'll go through all 4 years of high school...


"In 3…2…1…." the blonde girl recited. She was a highschool freshman this year, at age 14, and was nervous about moving into a new neighborhood. She knew absolutely nobody, and was incredibly nervous, but confident in her own ways.

"Come on, Bridge, you can do this." she told herself, but on the inside she wasn't really sure. She took a single small step, her size 6 sneakers moving as gracefully as water. She sighed and took another step, approaching the large building. _Confidence is key. All I need is to be confident, _she thought. She took another step, and tripped over an untied shoelace.

A girl with long black hair was in front of her, and with a ripple effect, she fell down as well. "Watch it, Blondie!" she said, and the girl's little blonde sidekick picked up her books and passed them back to her. Bridgette tried to apologize, but the words refused to come out. All she could do was just lay there in shock, embarrassed to a large degree. _Great, my first day, and I'm already an idiot. Just my luck._

"Woah, are you okay?" a boy asked her. His blue eyes were full of concern, and they seemed to meet her hazel ones at a flattering angle. His sidekicks, a petite brunette Hispanic girl and a larger Jamaican boy, had questioning looks on their faces.

"I…I think so." she managed to stutter out. He smiled and held out his hand to help her up. The girl picked up her books and the boy picked up her backpack.

Bridgette immediately started tying her shoelace, as to not humiliate herself again. The blonde boy laughed and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up gently. She started blushing and was instantaneously mortified.

"I don't think I ever caught your name." he said.

She pulled herself together and said "I'm Bridgette."

"Cool. I'm Geoff, and this is Courtney and DJ." he replied. Courtney gave a little wave.

_I think I'm going to like her_, Bridgette instantly decided. She waved back.

"So, I don't think I've seen you around before." Courtney said.

"Oh, I just moved here a few days ago. Thank god we moved during the summer." Bridgette said, with a little laugh.

"Well, New Girl, I'm going to be your personal tour guide. Just ask and I'll tell you anything about anyone, any place, any time." Courtney replied. Bridgette gave her a confused look.

"Courtney!" Geoff said, appalled. "Sorry about her. She comes on a little strong. What she means is that we're your friends, and we'll help you around."

Bridgette smiled. Geoff gave her his hand and helped her up.

"All freshman shall report to the main gym, level one. That is the only announcement." an annoying loudspeaker announced.

"That's us!" Courtney said. She grabbed Bridgette's hand and pulled her along, Geoff and DJ racing to catch up.

They got to the gym and Courtney started babbling about assigned classes, how you can choose an elective class and how there's lots of extracurricular activities that can get you excused from gym.

DJ put a hand over her mouth. "Courtney, don't SCARE the new girl."

Courtney proceeded to get his hand off. "I'm sorry, it's just so EXCITING!"

"It's school." Geoff said. "Since when is SCHOOL exciting?"

"I tend to like it." Bridgette said, a defiant look in her eyes and a hand on her hip. Courtney winked at her and watched as Geoff stuttered to try to agree.

As they separated the students into separate lines according to last names, Bridgette and Courtney both ended up in "S".

"Geoff is SO crushing on you!" Courtney said, and Bridgette blushed.

"Um, reality check? I've been here for 20 minutes." Bridgette giggled.

"Yeah, which is why it's so extraordinary that it happened so soon." Courtney replied, her black eyes making her face look dead serious. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Give it a week, it'll pass." she said.

Courtney playfully elbowed her. "Suuuuure it will."

Meanwhile, over with the guys, things weren't going as smoothly. Geoff and DJ happened to both be in the A-B line.

"Dude, it's obvious that you like the new girl." DJ said.

"It is?"

"Geoff, Courtney knows it and so do I."

"So what?"

"She'll find out soon enough."

Geoff sighed. He saw Bridgette's blonde ponytail all the way across the gym, and she seemed to be…laughing? _Why is she laughing?_ he wondered. _Is she laughing at me?_

Yes, he liked her. Who couldn't, with those gorgeous hazel eyes and blonde hair. But it was more than her looks that had him attracted to her. She had a sense of humor, and a good one as well.

_If DJ and Courtney know, does she? _he thought. _Does everyone?_


End file.
